


Day 2: Friends to Lovers

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

The girl was a human. An ape. Meat. And yet, Vastra did not eat her. The Silurian warrior took the ape on as a housemaid. She certainly hadn’t expected to fall in love with her. Humans were weak, stupid, slightly higher evolved than their furry cousins. They had no business being the lover of a Silurian warrior from beyond their history.

“My name’s Jenny, marm.”

Jenny. How could she not know the girl’s name, when she saw her face every night in her dreams.

“Yes. Have you finished your duties?” Vastra asked, somewhat more sharply than she’d intended.

“Yes marm,” Jenny bobbed. “Is there anything else that you’d be requiring of me, marm?” The woman behind the thick veil fascinated Jenny, engaged her dreams nightly, and every day Jenny quashed these feelings by telling herself that Madame was most definitely not interested in women, certainly not a servant.

Vastra wished to ask the human to… but humans didn’t have useful protocols for this sort of thing. She did not wish to bed Jenny, at least not without getting to know her better as a person. She did not wish to visit with Jenny, as one lady to another. Had she been another Silurian, it would have been a nonissue.

After months of mutual habitation, Vastra finally confessed two secrets to Jenny.

“I am not human,” she said slowly, facing the wall. “Even within my own home, for the past several months, I have not shunned the veil.” For fear that you would reject me outright, she added silently.

Jenny took the news rather well. “Aye, marm. I’d rather suspected something, not so strange as this, but I knew you weren’t the usual human.” She said boldly.

“And I,” Vastra turned to look at Jenny. Slowly, she lifted the veil from her face. Jenny gasped.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured.

“I must admit that you have intrigued me, Jenny. I was all but against allowing a human in my home.”

“Marm,” Jenny said hesitantly.

“Vastra, please.” The Silurian interrupted softly.

“Vastra,” Jenny started haltingly. “Are you, I mean, you’re not just,”

“Jenny. Would you allow me to engage in the human ritual of courtship with you?” Vastra noticed that she was holding her breath in anticipation of Jenny’s response.

Jenny nodded slightly, her eyes closed, her lips pressed together in a tight smile. Vastra watched, her eyes widening fractionally when Jenny didn’t answer.

“Yes, yes, I would be honoured to be courted by such an esteemed detective,” Jenny beamed, her eyes leaking small tears of joy.


End file.
